


Ever After

by superwholock_sourwolf



Series: Ever After [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholock_sourwolf/pseuds/superwholock_sourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles comes home from college and spends the night at a gay bar, he never knew what he was getting himself into..... </p><p>*on hiatus indefinitely*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever After

Chapter 1: No Place like Home

“Once upon a time, this place was beautiful and mine, but now it’s just a bottom line.”

 

Derek sat in the loft, which felt empty without _him_ in it. After a week of him being gone, their room hardly smelt of him anymore, and his things were all gone. It had been beautiful and it had been hard, but it had been worth it.

 

 _How did I ever let him go? I had him…I was going to always have him…_ Derek thought to himself.

 

Derek hadn’t felt heartbreak like this ever. He hadn’t moved from the loft in two days, hadn’t slept in three, and hardly felt like he could breathe anymore. What Kate had done paled in comparison to the pain he felt now _and I created that myself. I lost him and I’m never going to get him back._

 

From the first time Derek had seen him in the club when he came back from college he knew there was an undeniable tension – if he really admitted it to himself it had always been there, but he had chosen to ignore it.

 

_Stiles, how can I ever get you to believe me?_

Derek was trying not to think about how they had gone from sleeping together to Stiles admitting he loved him before leaving entirely. He tried not to think about their first date, how Stiles had made him open up and admit what he wanted from the relationship, how his hair looked first thing in the morning, how understanding Stiles was when Derek had to take a step back because his feelings were too much for him to handle. But he couldn’t get his face out of his mind, his smile, the sound of his laughter.

 

_I really fucking miss you._

 

Derek had typed out that thought in a text a thousand times the last week, but never was gutsy enough to send it. After the first few texts went by ignored, he figured any subsequent texts would as well, so he quit trying.

 

Derek really wished he could turn around and follow his path backwards to the beginning, but even he knew he didn’t deserve a fresh start. His knuckles had healed from his fight with the wall outside his apartment, but his heart hadn’t healed from the pain of waking and realizing that he was gone.

 

It had all started with just a few words from Stiles before a dance “Double dare ya.” The last didn’t even count as a word but it had started this cataclysmic event that ended with them here. Derek alone in the loft, Stiles probably at his Dad’s or Scott’s crying his eyes out over Derek’s betrayal. Derek was actually pretty surprised that Scott or Sheriff Stilinski hadn’t come to shoot him yet

 

_Not that I don’t deserve it. I just wish I could go back to the beginning again…_


End file.
